Everything has Changed
by Random98
Summary: Sarada mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai masa lalu sang Hokage. / Terinspirasi dari video klip lagu Taylor Swift / Mind to RnR?


Laki-laki berusia 28-an itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya, ia kemudian menghela nafas lelah. Menjadi seorang kage tanpa asisten ternyata sangatlah sulit. Shikamaru sedang menjalankan tugasnya ke luar negara 'hi' dan sekertarisnya juga sedang tidak sehat hari ini. Jadilah, ia hanya berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen sendirian di ruangannya sampai siang ini.

"Hah.. Ini benar-benar melelahkan." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri seraya memijat tulang hidungnya dan untuk kedua kalinya Naruto alias Hokage ketujuh itu menghela nafas.

Merasa butuh refreshing, Naruto pun bangkit dari kursinya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya di depan jendela kantor hokage yang berhadapan langsung pada pemandangan desa konoha yang telah berkembang pesat dalam waktu 7 tahun terakhir setelah perang. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum pun tercipta dari paras tegas sang Hokage. Ya, semuanya telah berubah saat ini. Tidak ada lagi ancaman, tidak ada lagi perang, dan tidak ada lagi kata 'musuh negara'. Dunia telah damai. Semua negara kini hidup berdampingan, seperti yang Naruto impikan dulu sebelum menjadi hokage.

Sebelum menjadi hokage.. entah kenapa pikirannya melayang ke waktu dulu saat usianya masih tujuh tahun, saat ia masih dianggap sebagai monster oleh semua warga konoha. Sampai akhirnya, ia tergabung dalam tim 7 bersama Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi.

Naruto menatap bingkai foto tim 7 saat 15 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Ia dan Sasuke memasang wajah kesal di foto itu, sedangkan Sakura dan Kakashi tersenyum diantara mereka, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya mendengus geli.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Ya, masuk." Kata Naruto setelah mendengar ketukan pintu yang membuatnya sadar dari lamunan akan masa lalunya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pun membulatkan matanya melihat istrinya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan raut wajah khawatir padanya, "Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya seraya mendekati Hinata.

"A-Apa Boruto kesini? Dia tidak ada di rumah." Ucap Hinata tidak tenang.

Hah, pantas saja istrinya tampangnya seperti itu. Anak pertamanya kembali berulah ternyata. Tampang Naruto pun menjadi tambah semerawut mengetahui hal itu, "Tidak. Dia tidak kemari. Ya ampun, anak itu.."

Hinata pun menghela nafas, "Padahal, setelah ini ada pertemuan dengan tetua klan. Aku khawatir dengannya."

Naruto pun menepuk dahinya keras, ia bahkan lupa akan jadwal dengan keluarganya sendiri karena pekerjaan hokage yang menumpuk. Ini benar-benar sulit, "Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya lalu menyusulmu dengan Himawari. Kau tenang saja, serahkan saja padaku, oke?"

"Ta-tapi pekerjaan–"

Naruto mengelus kepala istrinya itu, "Sudahlah, aku masih punya Shikamaru untuk mengurusnya. Kau kembali saja dan pakailah baju yang cantik dengan Himawari ya?"

Hinata merona. Kemudian, ia mengangguk patuh, "Baiklah." Ucap Hinata sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kantor hokage.

Naruto berkacak pinggang, baiklah.. sekarang tugas sebagai ayah yang harus ia selesaikan. Boruto Uzumaki. Entah kenapa anak laki-lakinya itu sangat mirip dengannya dulu, nakal dan sering mencari perhatian. Walaupun, anaknya itu hanya mencari perhatian pada ayahnya.

.

Everything has Chaged © Random98

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Canon, Typo everwhere, bahasa amburadul, dan sekutunya.

~Terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift~

Rated : T

Genre : Frienship, Family (semoga gak salah kasih genre *plaak!)

.

"Apa kau benar-benar sebodoh itu?"

Boruto hanya menyengir seraya melemparkan tali ke bawah yang tersambung pada tubuhnya dan tiang penyangga yang kuat, "Kau lihat saja apa yang ingin kulakukan!"

Sarada yang melihat anak hokage itu akan berulah mengecat dinding rumah sakit – atau lebih tepatnya mencoret dengan cat – itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata meneliti dibalik kacamatanya, "Kau sangat bodoh, Bolt." Sarkasnya seraya menaikkan frame kacamatanya.

"Berisik kau! Kalau tidak ingin melihatku yasudah, pulang saja!" sahut Boruto alias Bolt emosi. "Hah, seharusnya aku tidak usah mengajakmu kalau begini jadinya." Lanjut Bolt sebelum akhirnya meluncur menuruni dinding rumah sakit dengan talinya.

"Hey, Bolt! Itu berbahaya!", teriak Sarada dengan reflek langsung mendekati pagar pembatas dan melihat keadaan Bolt.

"Ya ampun, Bolt! Apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan?! Cepat naik, Bolt!"

Sarada pun tersentak ketika di sampingnya telah berdiri hokage ketujuh tengah memarahi anaknya tersebut.

"Tidak mau!" sahut Bolt di bawah sana dengan menjulurkan lidahnnya pada sang ayah.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh.", gumam Sarada melihat reaksi Bolt. Bahkan anak itu berani menjulurkan lidah pada ayahnya sendiri. Coba kalau ia melakukannya? Mungkin ayahnya akan murka melebihi hokage ketujuh ini. Apalagi, ayahnya memiliki dua kekkei genkai.

"Tch, benar-benar..", setelah berkata seperti itu, hokage ketujuh tersebut menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba di samping Bolt, lalu membawa anaknya naik ke atap rumah sakit dalam waktu hitungan detik saja. "Dan kau bahkan membawa Sarada untuk ikut melakukan hal seperti itu, heh?"

"Dia hanya melihatku saja, Ayah!" ucap Bolt seraya melepaskan diri dari pegangan ayahnya dan membelakangi Sarada.

Hokage ketujuh itu menjitak kepala anaknya sendiri, "Kau ini! Cepat minta maaf kepada Sarada!"

"Tidak perlu, Hokage-sama.", ucap Sarada tiba-tiba yang membuat pasangan ayah dan anak itu menatapnya heran, "Memang saya sendiri yang ingin melihat apa yang ingin Bolt lakukan." Lanjutnya sopan walaupun dengan nada yang datar.

Sang Hokage menghela nafas, sedangkan anaknya membuang muka.

Sarada terus menatap sang Hokage yang notabene teman dari ayah dan ibunya itu. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan ibunya tentang Naruto Uzumaki sebelum menjadi hokage, saat mereka masih menjadi satu tim.

Hokage itu memiringkan kepala padanya, "Ada apa, Sarada?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hokage-sama. Tentang anda sebagai teman ayah Ibu dan Ayahku dulu." Jawabnya pasti, tanpa ada rasa ketakutan atau gugup.

Sosok pria berambut pirang cepak itu mengelus kepala Sarada sekilas, "Kau tidak perlu seformal itu pada teman orang tuamu, Sarada. Panggil aku Jii-san saja, tak apa. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, hm?"

Sarada sedikit menggumam, "Apa benar dulu Jii-san menyukai Ibuku?"

Seketika dua pasang mata biru yang ada di hadapan Sarada membulat bersamaan.

"Ayah!?" seru Bolt sambil menatap tidak suka pada ayahnya tersebut.

"B-Ba-Darimana kau mendengar hal itu, Sarada?" tanya Naruto yang masih syok mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut gadis kecil di hadapannya itu.

"Ibu.." Jawab Sarada singkat, matanya mulai menatap Hokage di depannya dengan intens.

"Apa!? Ibumu bercerita seperti itu padamu?" tanya Bolt yang juga tak kalah kaget dari ayahnya.

Sarada mengangguk, "Hn."

Naruto pun akhirnya ditatapi oleh dua anak kecil di hadapannya dengan penuh tanda tanya yang terlihat jelas pada mata mereka. Uchiha Sarada ternyata juga sama seperti Boruto, sangat dominan mewarisi sifat ayahnya, "Enng.. Yah, seperti itulah." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Dua reaksi yang sangat berbeda pun ditampilkan oleh du anak di hadapannya. Sarada menggumam, "Oh, Jadi itu benar ya?", sedangkan Boruto hanya menatapnya dengan mata seakan-akan ingin keluar.

"Lalu, apa akhirnya jii-san menyerah karena Ibu tidak bisa melupakan Ayah?", dan pertanyaan kembali dilayangkan oleh Sarada.

Naruto tidak habis pikir sejenius apa gadis kecil di hadapannya ini, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin kami bisa hidup bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Ayahmu, Sarada." Jawabnya jujur.

Sarada mengangguk mengerti.

"Hah? Maksud ayah apa?" tanya Boruto yang tidak mengerti sama sekali yang barusan dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu. Namun, sebelum pertanyaan itu dijawab sebuah suara tanpa sengaja mencegahnya.

"Sarada! Ya tuhan, ibu sudah mencarimu kemana-mana! Kalau kau hilang ibu pasti akan diamuk oleh Ayahmu, kau tahu?!", ujar wanita bersurai pink yang dengan cepat mendekat kepada anaknya dan memeluknnya erat, "Ibu khawatir padamu, Sarada."

Sarada membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh ibunya, "Maafkan aku, bu."

Sakura Haruno yang telah berganti marga menjadi Sakura Uchiha itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya ketika sadar ia tidak hanya bersama anaknya, "Oh, Naruto? Bolt? Kalian juga disini?"

"Iya, tadi aku sedang mencarinya dan ternyata sedang bersama anakmu." Jawab Naruto sambil menepuk pelan kepala anaknya tersebut, "Nah, Kau lihat? Sakura-baachan sampai khawatir mencari Sarada." Lanjutnya pada Boruto.

Boruto pun membungkukkan badannya, "Maafkan aku, Baa-chan." Ucapnya menyesal.

Sakura mengelus pelan kepala Boruto dan tersenyum lembut, "Tak apa, Bolt. Dia sendiri juga tak izin padaku masalahnya.", sahut Sakura sambil menatap anaknya tersebut. Sedangkan, Sarada hanya memalingkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah, kita harus pergi, Bolt. Kau melakukan hal ini karena menghindari pertemuan yang bagimu membosankan dengan tetua bukan?"

Boruto mendengus, "Ha'i."

"Kami duluan ya, Sakura, Sarada." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura pun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas, "Baiklah, Hati-hati."

"Oh, jangan lupa kabari aku jika si teme, pulang ya?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba sebelum pergi, sepertinya sang hokage sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tertawa mendengar panggilan untuk suaminya itu tidak berubah, "Tentu. Aku juga akan mengabari Kakashi-sensei. Supaya kita bisa makan ramen bersama lagi."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

'Pof!' dan pasangan ayah-anak itu menghilang menggunakan jutsu. Tanpa Sakura tahu anaknya sudah menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik padanya dan Naruto mulai saat mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sarada." Ajak Sakura seraya menggandeng tangan anaknya.

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

.

'Mereka pasti sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Walaupun, aku tebak Naruto-jiisan pasti lebih sulit karena, Ibu tidak bisa melupakan perasaanya pada Ayah akhirnya. Yasudahlah.'

-FIN-


End file.
